Lovely Space Heaters
by JadeAburame
Summary: My friends and are taking our kids trick or treating. Cold night we think of the Cullens and Quieutes and their wormth Space Heaters Well the rest will be up to you see what happends.
1. It's Cold

AN: Hi everyone I'd like to tell you that story will be written by both me and my best friend Dragz1991.

**Elizabeth's POV**

**"Ugh this is so boring," Ronni complained as we were walking through the woods heading towards the first house for candy.**

**It was Halloween night and we were going trick or treating, well to be honest we weren't all trick or treating. Just my son Andrew who is one years old. He has light blond hair that comes over the top of his forehead, dark grayish blue eyes, and he barley speaks but is so curious. We all call him Andy.**

**My best friend Bryanna or as everyone else but myself likes to call her Anna has her daughter, Layni. Layni is three years old with light blues eyes, light blond hair, and is highly shy around new people. When tired she is sweet but when awake she can be evil.**

**Then there is Jenni, Bryanna's sister. Her daughter is Araya, who is eight years old. She looks so much like her cousin, it's so cute. Same blond hair and blue eyes. She's people friendly, energetic, and loves showing off her intelligence.**

**Now we're up to Jenni and Bryanna's brother, Andrew. Yes the same name as my son, I love the name, I couldn't help it everyone just calls him Drew. Andy loves him so much, it's adorable. He has brown eyes and hair; he is such a gamer, well according to Bryanna. I've never actually seen him play a video game, and he's highly sarcastic.**

**Last, but not least, is Ronni, my younger sister. She is thirteen, has her moments where she'll be mean or really nice. You just never know with her. She has short blond hair with brown strips and green eyes with a tint of brown.**

**"But we haven't gone that far," Bryanna said.**

**"That's my point," Ronni practically yelled.**

**"We just started," Araya said happily.**

**"Yeah, you're right," Ronni gave in, not wanting to yell at a kid.**

**"Thanks Araya," I said.**

**"For what?" Araya asked.**

**"Nothing, don't worry about it," I said.**

**"Your just happy the yelling stopped, Liz," Drew said.**

**"Yes I am," I said proudly.**

**Bryanna, Drew, and Jenni shook their heads smiling.**

**'Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby, does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy?'**

**My ring tone went off, I took my phone out of my pocket. The caller ID said 'Dad' I answered.**

**"Hello," I said.**

**"Hi, did you guys start?" Dad asked.**

**"Yep, just left Gingers," I said.**

**"I know," Ronni complained, "It's horrible."**

**I shot Ronni a look and she stuck out her tongue at me.**

**"Alright don't let the ghouls and monsters get you," Dad said.**

**I giggled, "No dad, all you have to worry about is the vampires."**

**"And werewolves," I think it was Bryanna I heard say.**

**"Yes and the werewolves," I said.**

**"Well I'm leaving Jenni responsible for bringing home my daughters and grandson," Dad said.**

**"We know dad." All week dad had been going on about this. Because we were so attached to vampire myths and me also with werewolves that he didn't trust us not to go willingly with them. What? Did he actually believe they were real?**

**"Okay, call me later," he said.**

**"Yeah bye," I hung up.**

**"Man its cold," Jenni said.**

**"Yeah if only we had the sense to bundle up ourselves, as we do our kids," Bryanna said.**

**"That's different though," I said.**

**"Yeah I know," Bryanna said, "Though I could use a space heater."**

**"A what," Drew asked.**

**"You know, Jacob, Twilight," Bryanna tried to explain.**

**"Oh," I said.**

**"From Eclipse," Jenni said.**

**"Huh," Drew said, "Oh yeah."**

**"You guys are nuts," Ronni complained.**

**"Hey, you read the books," I said.**

**"Isn't that about vampires," Araya said.**

**"Yeah honey," Jenni said.**

**I shivered, "Yes, Bryanna I would love a space heater."**

**"But who would be a better space heater," Drew asked, cautiously.**

**"Jacob," Jenni, Bryanna, and I chorused.**

**"Well, Sam would be good too," I said.**

**"Yeah," Jenni and Bryanna said together.**

**"They all kind of," Bryanna said.**

**"Yeah, definitely hard to choose," Jenni said.**

**We were all caught up in our conversation when the two men or maybe they weren't quite men, came out of the wood. Neither of them had shirts on, ONLY jeans. They had dark colored skin.**

**"Yes, I won," the taller one said, quite loudly.**

**"Hey, hey," the other one pulled his arm. They were looking at us now.**

**Then they started talking too low for us to hear as they started backing away.**

**Then a girl came out of the woods. She had short black hair and too had dark skin.**

**"What are you guys doing," She asked, then followed their gaze. She froze at the sight of us, no she wasn't frozen at the sight of us; she was frozen at the sight of my son. "Shit," were her words.**

**AN: Please review it makes my day. ^.^**


	2. The Wolves

**Anna's POV **

**"Language," Liz, Ronni, Jenni, Drew, and I chorused.**

**The girl stood staring at Andy in shock and did not comment on the outburst from us of her swearing in front of the children.**

**The two men came over on both sides of the girl as they looked at her face. Then they looked from Andy to her. They did that about eight times before saying together, "No way!"**

**"Holy shit, she totally imprinted," the taller one said.**

**"On a baby," the shorter one said.**

**"You're both idiots," the girl said as she smacked the backs of the boys' heads.**

**"Owe," they both said at the same time.**

**"Hitting isn't nice," Araya said.**

**"Aw," the boys said.**

**"Whatever you guys are all nuts," Ronni said.**

**"You guys are the ones that are nuts," the shorter one said.**

**Layni walked up to him and him on his leg. We all started laughing.**

**"Hey now what was that for," he asked once we stopped laughing.**

**Layni giggled and ran back to me without answering. I picked her up.**

**"Ba puppy," Layni said.**

**"Puppy," the shorter one asked in disbelief, "I am no puppy."**

**"Shut up, Quil," the taller one said.**

**"No you Shu…," Quil was cut off.**

**"You both will stop saying swear words in front of the children or I'm going to tare you both to shreds," the girl said. "Now what is the children's name?"**

**"This is Layni," I said, "My name is Anna."**

**"My daughter's name is Araya," Jenni said, "And my name is Jenni."**

**Jenni had placed a hand on Araya's head to notify who she talking about.**

**"Yeah and I'm Andrew, but I go by Drew," Drew motioned toward Jenni and I, "They are my sisters while their daughters are my nieces."**

**"Well," the girl said, "This is Paul and Quil," she motioned the two men, "And I am Leah."**

**"So," Quil said, "Who's the others of your group."**

**"I'm Elizabeth but you can call me Liz," Liz said, "And this is Andrew but we call him Andy, he's my son and this is my sister, Ronni," Liz pointed out Andy and Ronni.**

**Leah's eyes opened wide at the mention of her imprints name.**

**"Wow and I thought I was bad," Quil said.**

**Leah glared at him; I shivered and thought I was glad that she wasn't glaring at me.**

**"Whoa now wait just a darn minute." Ronni said, sounding angry now, "You did not just imprint on my nephew!"**

**"Ronni," Liz started.**

**"No Beonca, they imprinted on your son," Ronni said.**

**"Ronni," Liz got her attention, "Think about imprinting………"**

**Ronni stared at Liz as if she had gone crazy. Then realization flashed in Ronni's eyes, then it turned to annoyed.**

**"Imprinting, you have got to be kidding me. You all planned this, didn't you? What a joke," Ronni threw her hands up in the air in frustration, "I know you all love Twilight, and the rest of the books, but this has gone too far."**

**While Ronni had been ranting Quil had made his way over to me and leaned in close to me and asked, "What is she talking about?"**

**"Personal space please," I ordered.**

**A kid like fell from inside the forest and onto the ground as Quil stepped away from me.**

**"Finally caught up huh Seth," Paul asked.**

**Seth stood up and seemed ready to make a comment then froze once he noticed it wasn't just his friends.**

**"Hey who are the girls and their children?" Seth then saw the look on his sister's face. "Oh my god, you imprinted!"**

**Leah turned around to face her brother.**

**"Who'd you imprint on?" He asked, sounding excited, "Was it the girl with the 7, 8, or 9 year old? Or was it the mother of the young baby girl or the mother of the young baby boy? Oh or is it the girl……"**

**He was staring at Ronni.**

**"Why the h… are you naming off the girls? There are boys here. Do you think I'm a… No!" Leah stopped.**

**Leah noticed the look in Seth's eyes.**

**"Wow two in one day, that's new," Quil said.**

**"Yeah and one of them we never thought would imprint ever," Paul agreed.**

**We were all standing there with Seth staring at Ronni and her staring right back. Leah looked lost in space the way she was staring at Andy. Drew looked bored and confused; I don't think he really gets what's going on; Araya looked impatient wanting her candy.**

**Layni turned to me and put her arms up, I think she's tired she did get up extra early then decided that if she was up that I needed to be up to and woke me too. Jenni and Paul just looked bored while Liz looked excited and happy as always.**

**"Hey guys I think we should get back to trick or treating," I said.**

**"Yeah I want candy," Araya said jumping up and down. She reminds me of Alice way to much.**

**"Hey wait what about us," Seth asked snapping out of his trance.**

**"Um we go with them and then take them with us after, seeing as you imprinted and it's going to be easier if they come with us instead of us staying here," Paul said.**

**"How do you figure," I asked.**

**"Well the pack can't be separated and it would be harder for us to hide what we are here," Quil said.**

**"Yeah let's go," Beonca said.**

**"Ok I guess we're moving," I said.**

**So we got back to trick or treating with Leah, Seth, Quil, and Paul added to our already big group. When we were done we headed back to Beonca's dads and got into our cars to head to La Push, WA. I couldn't wait but I also could wait because I wasn't sure if I was ready to completely move away from my parents. Even Drew who did a little complaining is coming with us, so I guess it won't be so bad.**


End file.
